The Children of God
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Rogue has left the comfort of the X-men and now lives like a modern day gypsy here in America trying to save young mutants from the anti-mutant organizations, but when she looses her way will she able to see that hope once again? Spur of the moment fic.


Pyrus: Alright so it was a quick spur of the moment type of thing. Hope you like it, and FYI this is not meant to offend any one of any culture or race. it was me listening a little to much to the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Thank you.

Disclaimer: -Insert witty disclaimer here because I still own nothing-

**The Children of God**

Rogue snuck into the Southern Mississippi church breath coming in shallow huffs. It was a larger church of the size of the town but it didn't matter the news she had just heard for Kurt was much to grave to be rashly thought through. Pulling down her coat's hood she walked among the shadows close to the wall, even though the wooden church was completely empty.

Now a fully developed woman Rogue still covered herself like she had done back in her younger years. Her hair had grown into wavy natural curls, just as her curves had developed so had her mind. Though she had long left the X-men she still cared for them all just as much as she had when she had left their numbers. Now she roamed all over the states and sometimes even Canada on the hand-me-down motorcycle Logan had given her the day before she had left.

She walked silently past the main room and into the back sanctuary rooms where a large statue of Mary stood holding her baby, Jesus, a shallow pool water at her feet. Rogue smiled back at the smiling baby and with tears in her eyes she began to sing, and as she did she thought of the X-men.

_I don't know if You can hear me_

_Or if You're even there_

_I don't know if You would Listen_

_To a gypsy's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see Your face and wonder_

_Were You once an outcast too?_

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_God help my people_

_We look to You still_

_God help the outcasts_

_Or nobody will_

She thought of Kitty and Piotr who only asked to be happy in each others arms, yet so many humans and mutants saw them as strange. Rogue thought of Marrow and the rest of the Morrs, how they hid from a world that hated them. She was normal compared to them, yet then there were people like Jean and the Professor who were even more normal then she was. Her thoughts then drifted to Remy who she had left all those weeks ago in the New Orleans darkness to suffer who knows what from his adopted-father.

She thought of all the hungry mutants out in the world that Logan was trying to save, that she was trying to save. Rogue hadn't found many in time to save them from the Anti-Mutant humans. An image of a small girl of seven years with curly dark brown hair stood huddled in a corner of an alley in tattered black pants and a small tattered dark green t-shirt under a ripped and torn black cloak. The girl's eyes were dark emerald green on black, though they looked scared and frightened as they looked back at Rogue. Rogue's heart clenched at the thought of the girl not for the first time either, that poor innocent mutant child dying in some ally thinking she was a monster. Tears brimmed in Rogue's dark emerald eyes, just as she reached the pools stone side. She lay there head and arms on the cold stone as voices from the main room drifted in.

_I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame_

_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

_I ask for love_

_I can possess_

_I ask God and His angels to bless me_

Enraged at the pigheadedness and selfishness of humans Rogue picked herself up and walked away from the statues. Suddenly she turned around tears streaming down her face as she began to sing again to the statues, her song getting slightly louder.

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

She turned her back to the statues only to find herself standing in the light of a circular stain glass window. It was a picture of angels holding hands with all humans of all different races. It was a small girl in a white dress with shining green on black eyes that stood in the center of the window that caused a small smile to come to Rogue's face. As she spoke the final words to her song Rogue raised one arm so that it hugged her waist and protected her stomach, while the other hand touch her lips and blew a kiss to the children on the window.

_Please help my people _

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_God help the outcasts_

_Children of God_

"Chere?" came a voice from the door.

Rogue turned and with more tears in her eyes ran toward the tall figure in the door way. He welcomed her with open arms as she buried her head into his clothed shirt, and as she shivered in his arms he wrapped his trench coat around her smaller frame.

"Rems…Where have ya been?" She sobbed out in sniffs and sobs.

"Leavin' da Guild, Chere. Remy left the Guild completely just fer his Roguey."

"Thank yah su'ar, but yah shouldn't have."

"But I did. I knew I wouldn't be able to be with yah Rogue if I didn't."

"Remy you used I!"

"Well Remy was being serious. Now were to next chere? Remy wanna get out of her soon," Remy whispered to her as he eyes the statue warily.

"Yeah let's get goin' su'ar." Rogue stated as she back up and through her hood up, "We gotta go find some kids."

As Remy lead the way out Rogue cast one last look at the child in the window and the state of Mary and Jesus. She smiled on last time before turning away and following Remy's figure out the large cherry doors. As she got on to her motorcycle Rogue noticed a single note and a feather sitting on her saddle bag. As she picked it up a turn smile spread across her face. As the heard another motorbike start up she quickly hid the paper in her bar over her heart.

"Whatcha got there chere?" Remy asked as he pulled up beside Rogue to see her putting the feather in a brown leather bound book before returning it to her bike's saddle bag.

"Nothing much, Swamp Rat." Rogue stated as she started up her bike and clipped on her helmet.

"Just a hint from a friend of mine that's all. Now come on let's GOO!" Rogue called as she floored her motorbike and headed off down the road Remy not to far behind her.

They headed west once again, in search of young mutants to help as well as to help the X-men. Once on the road Remy dropped that a cousin of his had just come back from Vegas and had heard of a group of mutant kids that were running a muck out there, Rogue eagerly agreed. Little had Remy known then that Rogue knew more then she would ever let on about their first stop in Vegas.

Oh and in case you were wondering that note well it only had one word was written on in, but it was that one word that decided the entire future of mutant and human kind.

That one word was: _Roxana_

0202020202020202020

Pyrus: I don't know about you guys but I liked it! Which is saying something because normal I don't like it. Well R&R I love opinions, because its National Novel Writing Month! YAY!_  
_


End file.
